


something wicked

by Timballisto



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature!Helena, F/F, Imagine Bering and Wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's dark and dangerous and probably not human.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	something wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38176) by itsmaleficentbitch. 



If it weren’t for the fact she works at the Warehouse, Myka probably wouldn’t have noticed. Maybe Pete’s vibes are rubbing off on her, because she’s taking the subway back to the crummy motel in Brooklyn she’s sharing with Pete when all the hair on the back of her neck stands up and she shivers.

The hiss of the subway doors as they open almost give her a heart attack, and she shakes her head at her own jumpiness. It’s lack of sleep, is all. the doors close, and the compartments begins rattling again through the tunnels under New York. The feeling is still there, though. She pulls her coat a little tighter around herself, and ignores her twitchiness.

"Are you cold, darling?"

Myka almost yelps at the sudden voice in the small space of the subway car.

There is a woman sitting across from her.

"Uh- yeah." she replies dumbly, blinking. She gulps, trying to slow down her rapidly beating heart. "Sorry, I didn’t see you there."

Myka honestly had no idea how the hell she missed her. The women is absolutely gorgeous, all porcelain skin and black eyes. Myka has to drag her eyes away from the elegant line of her jaw and throat to meet the woman’s amused eyes.

The Warehouse agent can’t help the color that burns on the back of her neck and the tips of her ears. She must be more tired than she thought if she was caught staring like some kind of… Pete.

"I imagine I gave you a bit of a scare." the woman smiles and some subliminal warning in the back of Myka’s brain goes off. Its something about the curve of her lips, and the hint of teeth that are a little too sharp.

"A bit." Myka repeats, warily. Subconsciously, her hand moves to her Tesla-

"Ah, ah." the woman said, smiling that same dagger smile. "Hands on your knees, Agent. I doubt very much you could unholster your Tesla before I snapped your neck."

She knows, Myka thought wildly. Her hand was frozen against the side of her leg, trembling. She knows about the-

"Yes, I know about the Warehouse." The woman laughs and hell, even her laugh is beautiful. And dark, like the rest of her. "In fact, I would wager that I’ve known the Warehouse for far longer than you have."

"That’s nice, because no one’s ever told us about you." Myka says coldly. She doesn’t go for her Tesla, though; there’s a promise in this strangers eyes and Myka isn’t quite willing to risk it. Besides, information is more important.

"I wouldn’t imagine they would. I’m not very good advertising for a position there."

"You used to be an Agent!?" Myka can’t help the incredulous question when it escapes, and hates the haughty tilt of the other women’s eyebrow. 

"Surprised?"

"You’re lying."

"Am I?"

"It’s only me and P- my partner." And Claudia. And Artie. And Leena. “All the others are dead or crazy.” She thought of McPherson, who was somewhere out in the world probably cooking up more plans to fuck with Artie’s head and exploit the Warehouse. “Or evil.”

"You’re speaking of McPherson, I assume."

Myka scowled, irritated. Did this women know everything about the Warehouse’s dirty laundry? ”The jury’s still out on you.” 

The women’s laughter was melodic. “Oh Agent Bering, you are a delight. But you are correct; the jury is still out on me.” The temperature in the subway car seemed to plummet and Myka felt the pangs of real fear in her stomach.

"Who are you?" Myka whispered.

Th women looked away, out the window as the subway left the tunnel and smiled over the New York skyline. “As you said, all the other agents are either dead, crazy, or evil. Unfortunately for you, I’m a bit of all three.” The woman turned her head back to meet Myka’s eyes squarely, and the Agent’s breath was caught in her throat.

Black. Animalistic terror raced up Myka’s spine as she stared into eyes that looked like nothing more than empty holes in the other woman’s skull. Iris, cornea, pupil- it was all the same flat, endless black. 

"Please tell your superiors that Agent Wells sends her regards."

When the subway plunged back into a tunnel and the lights flickered, the women was gone.


End file.
